My Mom Got A Facebook
by thegirlformerlyknownasB
Summary: Oh, those crazy parents and their adventures on Facebook! Sequel to My Dad Got A Facebook.


**Someone asked for a sequel to My Dad Got A Facebook. So here it is. I don't remember who it was, though, but here it is. :) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>My Mom Got A Facebook<p>

**Kurt Hummel: **It's spreading like the plague.

**Finn Hudson likes this**

**Carol Hudson-Hummel: **What's spreading like the plague?

**Kurt Hummel: **Parents with Facebooks.

**Artie Abrams: **Preach!

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah, when lame parents get Facebooks, it's really embarrassing!

**Carol Hudson-Hummel: **Good thing I'm not lame!

**Burt Hummel likes this**

**Brittany Pierce: **Isn't plague that won foreign place?

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Carol Hudson-Hummel: **I think you're referring to Prague, honey.

**Brittany Peirce: **How could I referee for Prague? It doesn't play any sports.

**Artie Abrams and 11 others like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Carol Hudson-Hummel: <strong>Can't wait to spend time with my Honey Bear while the kids

are at Nationals. 3

**Burt Hummel likes this**

**Burt Hummel: **We're going to have lots of fun. ;)

**Carol Hudson-Hummel likes this**

**Finn Hudson: **Oh my Grilled Cheesus! Seriously guys? On Facebook?

**Kurt Hummel: **… TMI

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Hanging with my boo tonight!

**Brittany Pierce and Wes Smith like this**

**Wes Smith: **Oh, so I'm coming over? ;)

**Brittany Pierce: **Sweet lady kisses!

**Finn Hudson: **You guys are weird.

**3 people like this**

**Artie Abrams: **True dat!

**Carol Hudson-Hummel: **Sweet lady kisses?

**Finn Hudson: **MOM! What are you doing?

**Santana Lopez: **Chillax, Creampuff Boobs, your mom made me and Brit Brit cookies

the other day.

**Brittany Pierce: **They were awesome! And tasted really yummy. But not as yummy as Santana.

**Kurt Hummel: **… TMI

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>After realizing that I am his soul mate, his forever, his one and only, **Finn**

**Hudson **has become my boyfriend.

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**Rachel Berry: **What? I'm the only one who likes this?

**Carol Hudson-Hummel: **My baby has a girlfriend!

**Burt Hummel likes this**

**Kurt Hummel: **What else is new?

**3 people like this**

**Carol Hudson-Hummel: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Finn Hudson: **Nothing.

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Carol Hudson-Hummel: **Have you been dating and not telling me? :(

**Finn Hudson: **…thanks, Kurt.

**5 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Is grounded.

**4 people like this**

**Santana Lopez: **What are you, 12?

**2 people like this**

**Rachel Berry: **What about our date tonight? :'(

**Carol Hudson-Hummel: **Sorry, honey, but Finn was a bad boy.

**Kurt Hummel: **Loves this.

**Burt Hummel: **Stop being mean to your brother.

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**Rachel Berry: **Yes, Kurt. It is extremely inappropriate of you to be treating poor Finn in

this manner. I am appalled by your behavior.

**Burt Hummel: **Go away, Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Is in love. :D

**Blaine Anderson and 23 others like this**

**Carole Hudson-Hummel: **AWWWWWWWW!

**Blaine Anderson: **Love you too, baby!

**Burt Hummel: **I have my shotgun ready.

**4 people like this**

**Wes Smith: ***barfs*

**David Jones: **Go Mr. Hummel!

**Wes Smith and 2 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **Don't encourage him.

**Carol Hudson-Hummel: **He's just trying to help you, sweetie.

**Kurt Hummel: **And murder my boyfriend…

**Wes Smith and David Jones like this**

**Wes Smith: **Speaking of, where'd he go?

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm hiding in a closet.

**David Jones: **Ironic.

**6 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Shopping with my boo!

**3 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **Awwww! Cedes, I'm so excited!

**Mercedes Jones: **Me too! We can pick out something sexy for your next date.

**Blaine Anderson likes this**

**Blaine Anderson: **DO IT!

**Kurt Hummel: **Put it back in your pants. Ha

**Mercedes Jones and 2 others like this**

**Blaine Anderson: **:(

**Burt Hummel: **I know where you live.

**6 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>My life sucks.

**4 people like this**

**Rachel Berry: **But now that you're not grounded anymore, you can see me more! :D

**Finn Hudson: **My life really sucks.

**7 people like this**

**Artie Abrams: **You know it!

**Rachel Berry: **I am thoroughly offended by the way you all treat me! I am a star, and

when I'm famous, you will all regret the way you act towards me. After

all, I won Regionals for us.

**Santana Lopez: **You also lost us Nationals.

**12 people like this**

**Carole Hudson-Hummel: **I certainly don't condone mean spirited behavior such as how

you treat Rachel, but, Finn, honey, why are you dating her?

**6 people like this**

**Finn Hudson: **I ask myself that every day.

**Quinn Fabray likes this**

**Rachel Berry: **FINN! You just insulted me!

**Kurt Hummel: **So?

**2 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Guess who got a Facebook!

**Mercedes Jones: **I hope it's not your dads. We have enough Berrys on Facebook as is.

**8 people like this**

**Rachel Berry: **I don't get it. I'm the only Berry here.

**Santana Lopez: **That was the point.

**Rachel Berry: **That's not very nice, but anyway, Mr. Schue got a Facebook!

**Kurt Hummel: **Omigaga. No.

**12 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuester: <strong>Just bust a move!

**Burt Hummel: **Welcome, William!

**Carole Hudson-Hummel: **I'm surprised you actually got one.

**Will Schuester: **Well, I'm glad I took your advice to get one.

**Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **DAD! What did you do?

**Finn Hudson: **MOM! How could you?

**Burt Hummel: **We also convinced someone else to join Facebook.

**Carole Hudson-Hummel likes this**

**Kurt Hummel: **… who?

* * *

><p><strong>Sue Sylvester: <strong>Step one for RULING THE WORLD = Take Over Facebook.


End file.
